Was She Worth This, Baby
by kagura hyuuga 13
Summary: Mari, Nata, and Ten, learn that their boyfriends Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke are cheating on them. So they sump them in front of a crowd known as fans to the famous band Amethyst, Diamond, and Emerald.


Was She Worth

This, Baby

BY: Kagura Hyuuga 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot, story ideas, and attitudes. Enjoy.

" I can't believe those lying, cheating, two timing, snakes!" a girl with twin buns yelled. That girl was my best friend Tenten.

" Calm down Tenten. They'll get what they deserve soon enough. Besides it has always been fun to toy with them before we actually do some deadly damage." I said. My name is Temari No Sabaku.

" Mari is right Ten. Plus I still live with Neji. So you know what would happen to Naruto if Neji found out about what the idiot and his friends did? We wouldn't even have to lift a finger." a girl with navy blue hair replied. She was my other best friend Hinata.

" Forget Neji. Try dealing with Gaara and Kankuro. I maybe the oldest, but it is their instincts to protect their sister. Neji would have to get there pretty early to knock some sense into Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba. I would be shocked if they didn't get arrested for murder." I told them.

" Amethyst, Diamond, Emerald, GET YOUR BUTTS ON STAGE NOW!!!!" our manager Tsunade yelled. W walked over to where she was waiting.

" They're in the crowds. You sure you want to go through with this?" she asked. I looked at Hinata and Tenten. They nodded.

" Yeah. We're gonna prove to those lying, cheating, two timing, snakes that we know all about them." I replied. She just shook her head.

We walked on stage. I locked eyes with my ex boyfriend Kiba. Tenten locked eyes with her ex boyfriend Sasuke. Hinata locked eyes with her ex boyfriend Naruto.

" Hello Konoha! Are you ready to rock?" Tenten asked. Our answer was a bunch of screams.

" This song is dedicated to our ex boyfriends. Hope you boys enjoy." I replied.

_(Temari)_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you: feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_(Hinata)_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_(Tenten)_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things: to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

_(Temari)_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be aking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_(Hinata)_

_I can't resist... before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was she worth this..._

_(Tenten)_

_No... no no no..._

_(Temari) _

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

The crowd went up in a bunch of cheers. We took one last look at Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. Their faces went from shocked, to angry, to sad, to normal in a matter of five seconds. It was hilarious.

" I can't believe we got so many different reactions out of them in a matter of five seconds flat." Tenten said laughing.

" Did you see how mad they got?" Hinata replied.

_Knock Knock Knock_

" Hold On!" I yelled. I opened the door and there stood Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

" How did you guys find out?!?!?" Kiba demanded. I looked and Gaara and Kankuro. They looked ready to kill these three. Even Shikamaru looked ready to fight.

" You guys forget, We have eyes and ears everywhere. I can't believe you thought we wouldn't hear about this. And how could you do that?" I demanded. " I can understand you Kiba. I mean I could careless if you cheated on me. Of course you'd get a few broken bones. But honestly Naruto, Sasuke. I catch you two cheating on one of my friends again, You better run far and fast and hope I don't catch you. More importantly hoping my brothers don't catch you." I said. " NOW GET OUT!!!" I screamed. Kiba took off running.

" Come on Hina. It was a silly mistake. I promise it won't happen again." Naruto begged.

" No Naruto. I have had it." Hinata said. Me and Tenten saw her temper flash through her eyes. " NOW GET OUT!!!" She screamed. Naruto took off in a run.

" Ten you know I would never hurt you. All I need is a second chance. Please." Sasuke pleaded.

" Forget it Sasuke. Take your chicken butt hair out of here NOW!" Tenten yelled. Sasuke got up slowly then took off at a run.

" So troublesome." Shikamaru said. I looked at him.

" And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

" It means are you three done with two timing, lying, cheaters?" Shikamaru asked. Kankuro and Gaara nodded in agreement.

" Does this mean you three are asking us out?" We asked.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if the characters are out of it. I based them off of my two best friends. The song is Should've Said No by Taylor Swift. Please Review. I got this idea from a youtube vid.


End file.
